


the cheerleader, the dancer and the nerd

by uselessroar



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessroar/pseuds/uselessroar
Summary: Hirai Momo and Minatozaki Sana have been best friends since birth. Nothing can come between them. At least, until they meet a cute freshman in sophomore year and both develop feelings. Sana gets the girl. Sana also breaks her heart. And Momo isn't too happy about that.





	the cheerleader, the dancer and the nerd

Kim Dahyun leans back slightly in her chair, stretching out her arms. The cool air conditioning in the library a welcome feeling in contrast to the burning heat outdoors. Her eyes close momentarily, taking a short break from her essay as she rotates her wrist and cracks her knuckles.

The girl opposite her looks up from her phone, an amused smile lighting up her face. She sets her phone down and laughs gently, “Tired?”

Dahyun sends her a cute smile, squeaking slightly as she shifts her position on her seat.

“You don't have to keep me company, you know, unnie,” she says, though she clearly enjoys it.

Momo smiles prettily and Dahyun swoons a little internally. The older girl throws her a wink, “It's fine, I want to.”

Dahyun narrows her eyes playfully, “You're just saying that because Mina's absent today.”

“No, I like spending time with you,” Momo smiles more widely, before continuing, “Anyway, I'm waiting for Sana to finish cheer.”

Dahyun nods at the mention of her ex-girlfriend. Momo is watching her carefully, dark eyes scanning her face for her reaction. Dahyun wills herself to maintain a neutral reaction, not wanting to make it appear like she hasn't moved on. Whether she did it to reassure Momo as her crush or as her ex-girlfriend's best friend, Dahyun doesn't know. A part of her finds it hilarious, whenever she's thinking to herself late at night, that the girl she's currently flirting with is best friends with her ex.

Sana and Momo would never let anything come between them though, least of all a girl, and that's the only thing allowing Dahyun to continue talking to Momo. Throughout their one year relationship, Sana made it no secret that Momo was her priority and Dahyun has always understood and respected that. Even now, Dahyun is aware that Momo holds herself back slightly because of her best friend.

(Dahyun doesn't understand this part much, though. After all, _Sana_ was the one who dumped her.)

“You still like her,” Momo says easily, her tone matter-of-fact. She's watching Dahyun with such care that the younger girl feels her heart swell. Her hair is in pigtails, her bangs a mess and Dahyun feels the urge to push her hair out of her face.

Dahyun sighs, knowing that her feelings are unfair to the older girl, “Yeah,  I do.”

Momo just nods, fixing her bangs as she leans back slightly. Her phone buzzes and Dahyun watches as Sana's name lights up her screen. Momo glances at the device and sighs, “She's such an idiot.”

Dahyun shrugs, not knowing what to say. She packs up her things as Momo sends a few texts, warmth filling her at how the other girl continues to wait for her. When she's all packed up, Momo looks up and smiles and they walk out of school together.

“I can give you a ride home too,” Momo offers as she waves at the figure clad in a cheerleading uniform leaning against her car.

Dahyun shakes her head, running a hand through her hair. She leans in to hug Momo, glances at her best friend to check that she isn't looking and presses a chaste kiss onto Momo's cheek. The older girl beams at her and waves goodbye as she quickly speeds off afterwards.

She nods her head awkwardly in acknowledgement when Sana does so when their eyes meet. Her heart is still beating fast when the shiny _Hyundai_ is gone from sight. But for which girl, Dahyun isn't sure.

Dear lord, what a mess.


End file.
